wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Athirlyn
Athirlyn is a disciplined fortress Craftworld that is trying to enact a master plan of uniting as many sentient races against chaos as possible for the purpose of destroying Slaanesh and freeing the souls of the Eldar, before moving on the rest of the dark gods once and for all. Besides there Craftworld they sent out Exodites before the fall that found a secluded star system to use as there new home. History Before the Fall The Craftworld is based from a planet of the same name, Athirlyn, a fortress world covered in grasslands long lost deep within the Eye of Terror & is now a desert covered daemon world named Zaugntu. The planet was a strict military autocracy compared to the other eldar worlds.When the first Exodites left Athirlyn the Craftworld was already being built, its leader made a pact with the Exodites that they would support them if they could find an untouched system far from any empires prying eyes. As they searched the galaxy for a new home system the leaders of the planet enacted brutal purges of the most hedonistic members of there species, before long a grinding war of senseless brutality erupted across the planet as the various pleasure cults waged war on the Craftworld creators and themselves. Elowel made the decision to abandon the planet to its infighting in order to best preserve the nobility of the planet. When the Craftworld left it was barely able to clear the Eye of Terrors massive gravitational pull and safely disappear into the void of space, Elowel wept at the sight and locked himself into his chambers for over a week before emerging as a hardened and unbending general of the Craftworld. New Athirlyn They eventually linked up with there Exodites who had found a system, they terraformed the star system so that all of its planets and moons were habitable to some degree. They named the star Athir and the main planet New Athirlyn in the Aeldari language. From this secluded system they have built themselves up and have conducted various wars against chaos and entities that help the Ruinous Powers. Enter the Void One of there few human allies is the Void Paladins, in M36 they saved there hero chapter-master named Abba the Great and showed him visions of the Emperor speaking about His imperial truth hoping it would spurn the change needed to form an alliance but instead it got the Void Paladins hunted down by the Inquisition and forced to defect into unknown space. Since then there has been little known contact between them but in M40 on the planet Genao the Void Paladins rescued a group of Athirlyn Seers from a chaos cult, the Cult of the Dark Millennium. This cult survived the massacre and moved to a different planet to secure there plans for another time. A large amount of Gyrinx are bred on the Craftworld and the Athir system, they are used as familiars by many of the various Seers. Some are given to allies as a way of keeping a psychic link with them in case of emergencies. The Void Paladins keep a small amount of them in there Pueblo fortress for this reason, many of them have escaped over the millennia and now wild Gyrinx roam parts of there planet. Beside the Paladins they are working with a rogue trader named Reza Aslan to somehow get the some aspect of the Imperium on board with an alliance though it has proven very difficult with the encouraged xenophobia as the status quo and Reza having to play it safe or be burned at the stake by the Inquisition. (To Be Added) Society The entire population is brought up on war similar to Cadians or other fortress worlders, living to kill and die in the name of there Craftworld or at least support there armed forces. They are required to walk at least one warrior path at some point and as such they have a huge standing army of guardians and a plethora of various aspect warriors. (To Be Added) Notable Conflicts Putamn Campaign (717-721.M36): War of attrition fought against the Imperium over control of Putamn, a small Agri world under Imperium control. It was during this war that the Kiseran of the time for the Void Paladins, Abba Milaro, was shown the Emperors true vision known as the Imperial Truth as opposed to the Imperial Creed via a vision granted him by Farseer Elowel Fithann. Notable Athirlyn Farseer Elowel Fithann- Leader of the Craftworld and its fleet as well as its star system. Elowel is a battle hardened commander and powerful Farseer that has lead his people since before the Fall. (To Be Added) Relations Allies Void Paladins- there biggest human allies is this renegade astartes chapter, they have fought the forces of Chaos together more than once and the Paladins have gone to great lengths to rescue Athirlyn seers from a cult on Genao. Enemies (To Be Added) Notable Quotes Feel free to Add your Own By: (To Be Added) About: (To Be Added) Category:Sezrion Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Craftworlds